


Snapshot Memories

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Chanyeol makes sure to pick a photo with a lot of special memories.





	Snapshot Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. It wouldn’t leave me alone. Thanks Chanyeol for the [inspiration](http://fy-exo.com/post/107990348677) for this; I wanted to write a birthday fic for Jongin and this was just what I needed lol. It’s been so long since I’ve written porn so I hope this is...okay...hides

  
Chanyeol closes his eyes, fingers tightening where they’re holding onto Jongin’s hips, and the low moan that falls that fills the room feels like it’s been pulled out of his chest. Jongin sinks down onto his cock slowly, carefully, taking his time, and it takes all of Chanyeol’s control to not fuck up into him, waiting, waiting.

“Jesus,” he hisses through his teeth, body trembling, and his eyelids flutter open when Jongin squeezes around him, too tight.

“I thought you wanted me up here so you could watch,” Jongin says, raising a brow at him, and Chanyeol vaguely remembers saying something of the sort when Jongin had asked how he wanted him, what feels like hours ago now.

He licks his lips, drags his eyes up to Jongin’s face and says, “I do.”

“Then _watch_ ,” Jongin says, voice lower than usual, demanding, as he pushes down and takes Chanyeol in all the way. “Oh god.”

Chanyeol watches, he does, unable to look away as though his eyes have been glued open. And really, what could be better than Jongin like this, beautiful body pulled taut as he rises up and slams back down on Chanyeol’s cock, plush lips slick with spit and blond hair matted to his forehead. Chanyeol swallows thickly, lets a hand from Jongin’s hip trail slowly up his chest. He can feel Jongin shiver under his fingertips, feels the little prickles of goosebumps and the way he clenches around Chanyeol’s cock when he brushes his thumb over his right nipple.

He keeps at it, gently teasing, Jongin’s nails catching on Chanyeol’s skin where he’s got them splayed behind them around Chanyeol’s knees, and watches as Jongin fucks himself on Chanyeol’s cock. His rhythm is precise, his body taking Chanyeol in so well, his cock curved toward his stomach and leaving little wet spots of precome each time it smacks against his skin. He’s fucking gorgeous, and Chanyeol doesn’t think he will ever have enough.

“You’re so good,” he says, the words turning into a groan as Jongin grinds down on him, and the flush that creeps up Jongin’s neck only makes him look better. He releases his nipple to bring his hand up to Jongin’s face, pushing the hair back from his forehead, and Jongin lets out a soft sound between a sigh and a chuckle, smiling down at Chanyeol.

“Yeah?” he asks, and the corner of his lips quirks up, a smirk. He knows he’s good, knows just how to move his body to pull the right reaction from Chanyeol, knows just how much Chanyeol likes being able to see him like this. He can be so shy, when Chanyeol says it sometimes, around the other members, whispers it in his ear in between performances. But like this, just the two of them, he revels in the praise, and rocks faster, harder, taking Chanyeol in as much as he can, leaning back just enough that Chanyeol can see where his cock disappears into his ass.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says, curling his hand against the nape of Jongin’s neck and using it to draw him in closer. “Look at you, fucking yourself on my cock like you can’t get enough of it.” He leans up a bit so he can catch Jongin’s mouth in a kiss, swallowing the surprised moan Jongin lets out before he kisses back, just as eager. Chanyeol feels breathless by the time they pull apart, Jongin drawing back so he can pick up his pace, bouncing on Chanyeol’s dick with an almost newfound fervor. “Shit,” Chanyeol grunts as he’s reminded, suddenly, of his own arousal, how close he is to coming, now. He drops his hand from Jongin’s neck to his cock, palms him a few times and drinks in the way Jongin’s thighs tremble, his pace growing sloppy. “Look at you,” he says, stroking him firmly, “so hard for me.” He meets Jongin’s eyes, rubs his thumb over the slit. “Are you going to come?”

“Fuck,” Jongin gasps, nodding his head, “yes, just--more, I need more--”

Chanyeol knows he’s close, can tell in the way his eyes have fallen shut, in how he fucks down harder, more desperate, his body pulled so tight it’s just waiting to snap. He slides his free hand along Jongin’s inner thighs, quivering under his palm, and makes a decision. He loves watching Jongin like this, but right now he wants to make him come.

With a light smack to Jongin’s ass, he says, “Hey, get up, off,” and Jongin groans as he complies, eyes opening up in confusion but easily following as Chanyeol turns him over. “Let me,” he says, kneeling behind him, sliding his hands over the nice swell of Jongin’s ass. Jongin shudders, fingers clenching into the bedsheets and he turns his face to the side so he can look at Chanyeol over his shoulder.

“Fuck me,” he says, whispers, _demands_ , and Chanyeol lines himself back up and pushes in.

Jongin lets out a loud cry, hips immediately rocking back for more, and Chanyeol sets the pace this time, quick, rough, slides a hand up and down Jongin’s back to watch how he shivers, overstimulated. “Chanyeol--” Jongin says in a choked voice, over, and over again. He tries to rut down onto the bed but Chanyeol pulls him up, away, chuckling at Jongin’s frustrated groan. “Please, hyung--please, touch me--let me come.”

“You can come like this, can’t you, Jongin?” Chanyeol says, pitching his voice purposefully low, the way he knows Jongin likes. Sure enough, he clenches around him and pushes back, and the way he feels so hot and tight around him has Chanyeol tipping closer, too. “You’re so fucking good like this, you can come just from my cock.”

Jongin doesn’t answer, seems beyond the ability to form words, groaning into the sheets instead and meeting each of Chanyeol’s thrusts with a jerk back of his hips. His ass shakes a bit at the force and it’s good, so good, Chanyeol isn’t sure he can last much longer. He fucks Jongin faster, slips a hand around him to tease at a nipple again and Jongin whimpers high in his throat.

“Hyung,” he says, voice sounding a wrecked now, reaching a hand behind him to claw at Chanyeol’s thigh with his fingers, “hyung--I’m going to--I’m--”

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol says. “It’s okay, Jongin, just come for me--I want, I want to feel it-- _fuck_.”

Chanyeol didn’t think it was possible for Jongin to tighten further around him but he does and it’s amazing, the heat, the way he feels as he takes Chanyeol in once more, twice, and then comes finally with a muffled cry without being touched at all. He’s gasping afterward, Chanyeol can hear him just under the pounding in his ears, his own urge to orgasm impossible to ignore. It’s with the last of his effort that he flips Jongin back around, wanting to see his face, chest all flushed and eyes a little damp, sliding into him only a few times before he follows, too, groaning into Jongin’s sweaty collarbone.

There’s nothing but silence and the ragged sounds of their breathing in the next couple of minutes, and Jongin’s hands, shaking slightly but soft and gentle, threading through Chanyeol’s hair. Chanyeol mouths at Jongin’s skin and almost _feels_ the bubble of laughter in his chest before he hears it, warm and pleasant and utterly adorable. Chanyeol feels his own lips stretch into a grin, even as he kisses his way slowly up Jongin’s neck, pulls back just enough to gaze down into his face.

“Hi,” Jongin says breathlessly and Chanyeol laughs as he kisses him, warmth and happiness blooming in his chest. Jongin always makes him feel so good.

They kiss for awhile, coming down from the high, until Jongin squirms under him and whines. Chanyeol pulls out carefully and just rolls himself over onto his back, content to lay in bed as long as he can. Jongin, however, seems to have other ideas, climbing out and stretching, tossing out a, “Perv,” when he catches Chanyeol staring.

“Come back,” Chanyeol says, his words disappearing into a yawn. He feels sated and tired and he wouldn’t mind cuddling with Jongin until Kyungsoo inevitably slams on the door so he can come back in.

Instead of crawling back in like Chanyeol wants, Jongin instead throws his jeans at his face and Chanyeol almost gets smacked in the nose by his phone, still tucked into the back pocket. “Get up, hyung,” Jongin laughs, pulling his shirt over his head. “We’re supposed to be at the studio in a hour.”

Shit, Chanyeol thinks, completely having forgotten about their afternoon schedules. He pulls his phone out to check the time and winces. They’re definitely cutting it close, but still he lies in bed, uneager to move. He fiddles with his phone for a few moments, then glances over at Jongin who is pulling his underwear back on, making a face at the dried come on his skin, but they both know better by now about walking out of the room without clothes, even if it’s just to run to the bathroom to shower. Jongin reaches for his pants and Chanyeol, on an impulse, opens the camera on his phone and rolls over.

“Jongin-ah,” he says softly, and when Jongin looks up, Chanyeol snaps a photo. He laughs instantly at the wide-eyed look on Jongin’s face, and quickly takes another as Jongin can’t help the smile pulling at his own face.

“Stop that,” he says, finally tugging up his pants after Chanyeol’s taken a couple more photos, his laughter getting even louder, and then lunges for the phone.

Chanyeol holds it out of reach, rolling around in his bed as Jongin climbs back up over him and tries to snatch it away. “It’s cute!” Chanyeol says.

“I’m not wearing fucking pants, delete it!” Jongin shouts back, but Chanyeol shoves the phone under his back and then grabs Jongin’s flailing hands to stop him for reaching for it. Instead, he pulls, and catches Jongin in a kiss to distract him. It takes a moment, but then Jongin is deflating, the fight out of him as he lets his fingers intertwine with Chanyeol’s instead and he kisses back, softly, sweetly. “You’re the worst,” he murmurs into his mouth a few moments later and Chanyeol laughs.

“I didn’t seem like the worst when you were begging me to fuck you more,” Chanyeol returns and Jongin flushes, smacks a hand against Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol wheezes, surprised, but then Jongin is kissing him again, smoothing his hand over his skin. “Don’t worry,” he says in between presses of their lips, “no one will see the pics.”

“I know,” Jongin says, smiling, and Chanyeol would take a hundred pictures of Jongin a day, probably, if he could, to keep every soft smile, grumpy frown, and sleepy-eyed look for himself. He would right now, too, keep the fondness in Jongin’s gaze and the blush in his cheeks, but he just smiles back, rubs his thumb over Jongin’s knuckles. “Come on, hyung,” he says, sliding off of Chanyeol and the bed, “let’s go shower before we get in trouble.” He holds his hands out cutely and Chanyeol laughs but takes them, lets Jongin haul him up to his feet.

He drops one last kiss to Jongin’s nose and laughs louder as Jongin shoves him away, grumbling under his breath about Chanyeol being gross, but the slight quirk to his lips gives him away. Jongin darts off to shower after a light swat to Chanyeol’s ass and Chanyeol, feeling so full and happy, dresses quickly and follows.

 

 

*

 

 

*

 

 

*

 

 

Chanyeol’s smiling quietly to himself as he stares at the photo of Jongin on his phone. He’s been flipping through the photos for awhile now, trying to pick the best one, the one that will not only make the fans laugh but will make Jongin happy, too. Or, well, if he goes with this one, it might make Jongin a little angry, but at least Chanyeol’s halfway across the world so he won’t have to deal with it firsthand.

Besides, he doesn’t think Jongin will be mad.

It is a cute photo, and Chanyeol remembers easily when he took it, how Jongin had tackled him in bed and tried to grab the phone away, remembers how they’d made out in the shower afterward, how Jongin let out these soft noises of content as Chanyeol quickly soaped up his hair. Kyungsoo had complained about their room smelling like sex and Jongin sheepishly attached himself to Yixing, who was one of the few that rarely poked fun about it, as they all shuffled off to dance practice. He remembers, of course, Jongin’s low moans and how good he’d felt that day, and he wishes he could be back in Seoul with him now, to celebrate his birthday properly.

Instead, Chanyeol is still in Barcelona and Baekhyun is giving him weird looks from across the table of the McDonald’s they’ve stopped at in the airport, as Chanyeol continues grinning down at his phone.

“You’re gonna miss it if you keep smiling like that,” Kyungsoo says, from beside Chanyeol, and Chanyeol jerks up in his seat, almost drops his phone to the floor. Zitao laughs at him from where he’s sitting next to Baekhyun, sucking around the spoon he’d grabbed so he could steal bits of Baekhyun’s McFlurry, and Chanyeol doesn’t even pretend like he doesn’t know what they’re talking about.

“I won’t,” he says quickly, but pulls up Instagram anyway, going through the steps to upload his photo. It’s a little unfortunate he has to crop it, he’s pretty sure the fans would’ve gotten a kick out of _that_ , but he knows better. And, well, it’s not like Jongin won’t see this and remember, too.

He bites his lower lip as he thinks of what to write as the message, but time is ticking and Chanyeol doesn’t want to be too late. It’s nothing special, they always have to be careful, but Chanyeol adds the heart at the end to make up for it. He posts it then, watches as it loads up and his feed pops up the photo of Jongin, smiling at him, right at the top. Zitao, who seems to have been waiting for it, snorts from across the table, staring at his phone, and Chanyeol stretches his legs out under the table to kick him lightly. “It’s no worse than what you put up on Sehun’s birthday last year,” he says and Zitao actually has the decency to look embarrassed while Baekhyun laughs.

“You’re all disgusting, okay?” Kyungsoo says, rolling his eyes and looking bored by the whole thing. He stands up, pulling the strap of his bag over his chest. “Come on, I think we need to head to the terminal now,” he adds, nodding toward their manager, who is getting up from another table and waving at them.

Chanyeol follows but keeps his eyes on his phone, refreshing the post he just made and enjoying the many fan comments. He’s waiting for something from Jongin, though, he knows he’s still awake, since the group tends to celebrate birthdays right on time, and Chanyeol heard from Sehun that he and Jongdae had planned something ridiculous.

It’s a few minutes later that his phone beeps with a KKT alert, and Chanyeol perks up instantly as he opens it, finds a message from Jongin.

i thought you said no one would see those photos

Grinning, Chanyeol types back, well i left out half of it, so i figured it would be okay!

you’re terrible

you could have totally picked a better photo

Chanyeol just knows Jongin is pouting, but he also knows he doesn’t care, not really. but this one is so much more fun, don’t you think? :D

no, is all that Jongin sends back, after a couple of minutes. Then, before Chanyeol can even start typing something in response, are you on the plane yet?

He smiles, wonders if Jongin’s been waiting for him to return as much as Chanyeol is glad to go back home, too. It’s been amazing, exploring Barcelona and filming for the show, but Chanyeol would like to sleep in his own bed again, would like to have Jongin curl up beside him. we’re boarding in a little bit, i think. i’ll see you soon.

good, Jongin says, have a safe flight, hyung.

He’s so cute, Chanyeol thinks. happy birthday, jonginnie, he writes back instead of reassuring Jongin that he will. This is more important. i love you ♥

 

 

*

 

 

*

 

 

“You’re always so gross, hyung,” Jongin says in way of greeting, when Chanyeol and the others make it back to the dorm, and Chanyeol knows he’s talking about his last KKT message, the one Jongin hadn’t even bothered replying to, but he doesn’t get a chance to defend himself before Jongin is pushing him into the closed door of their room to kiss him soundly on the mouth. This is really Jongin’s way of saying thank you, that he feels the same, that he loves Chanyeol just as much as Chanyeol does, and Chanyeol, even though he’s exhausted after the long flight, feels so alive with Jongin in his arms, slick mouth working against his, perfect, so perfect.

It feels like hours later when they part but can’t have been more than a few minutes because Kyungsoo hasn’t come pounding on the door yet, which means he’s still in the shower, having claimed it first. Chanyeol feels a little winded, and Jongin is licking his lips, then grinning.

“So,” he says, eyeing Chanyeol expectantly, “did you get me a present from Barcelona?”

“Maybe,” Chanyeol says with a laugh, “did you miss me?”

“Maybe,” Jongin repeats, grinning, and Chanyeol draws him closer, as close as possible, and presses a kiss to Jongin’s forehead.

“Jongin-ah,” he says, and Jongin shakes his head, pinches Chanyeol’s side with two fingers.

“Don’t,” Jongin says, bordering on a whine. “I know. You said it already. So just shut up and kiss me, okay?”

Chanyeol laughs again and nods, because that he definitely can do. “Okay, birthday boy,” he says and grins widely at Jongin’s groan, “whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> give us all ur secret jongin photos pcy *_*
> 
> [happy](http://33.media.tumblr.com/eea1d68fc41e8378512eeaf62b1fdf62/tumblr_ng1eh1AXAT1qfmcn4o1_250.gif) [birthday](http://33.media.tumblr.com/a173dfcc2e3b579ef5d423ce6cdfb328/tumblr_n8y3y6sti51qe04zgo1_500.gif) [to](http://38.media.tumblr.com/d869ef1cd0c156c3f0a6927d455212ee/tumblr_nci885FUQz1rjxb8po2_250.gif) [my](http://38.media.tumblr.com/ea8bac0d52dd5b728e623127fdbc6b70/tumblr_mo5ch7JaHv1ru8saco3_r3_250.gif) [qt](http://33.media.tumblr.com/4fa1ca43f4c1769cb17c556dae7ee8a0/tumblr_naghunSKFA1qzh5sno3_500.gif) [baby](http://38.media.tumblr.com/9a337304cc823ab63b2165a21d782ab3/tumblr_nblxd60iiT1ru8saco1_250.gif) ;; ♥
> 
> so i believe the barcelona group were all at the airport when chanyeol posted that pic but idk for sure so ignore the potential discrepancies lmao  
> i just really wanted to write something for nini's birthday and i had a minor meltdown over chanyeol's ig update so it was the perfect inspiration XD  
> also i really wanted to write some chankai porn so this really worked out \o/
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed~~~ “ヽ(´▽｀)ノ”


End file.
